Efficient transport of goods through a conveyor system is an essential part of numerous industries. Conveyor systems can be quite complex made up of multiple drive units, belt segments, turns and grades. In manufacturing or other conveyor processes different flows must be integrated with each other. For example, a finished assembled product may be the result of multiple subprocess steps. The time required for the completion of each subprocess step may very across subprocesses, or may vary within a given subprocess.
The downtime of any downstream conveyor or subprocess may affect the flow of an upstream conveyor subprocess. If a third subprocess step breaks down or goes off line for a period of time, a conveyor for an upstream second subprocess may become overloaded as the product, which has finished the second subprocess, cannot be received by the downstream third subprocess. To avoid overloading, an upstream drive section or subprocess step may need to be taken offline.
Conventional complex processing conveyor systems may employ various methods of holding patterns or stockpiling to manage differential or intermittent subprocess flows. Methods and systems to manage variations in subprocess conveyor flows to maximize a finished product are in constant pursuit.
Other restrictions or design considerations for a complex conveyor system may include total floor space available and dimensional constraints in one or more directions. Modification to an existing conveyor system may be desirable, for example, if a finishing product station is changed to a different type. Automation of an upstream process of upstream loading may create an opportunity for increased production with system modification. Modifications may be desired in a conventional system to achieve, for example, a daily system output goal when an end or interim subprocess or section conveyor is operated intermittently.
Still other multistep product processes, which employ multiple conveyor drive units may have time sensitive steps, such that an upstream process must continue or run at a given speed regardless of a pause in an downstream conveyor or subprocess.